


I'll put my future in you

by sempreme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcements, Caring Harry, Community: hp_bunintheoven, Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, HP May Madness 2017, HP: EWE, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: In which Harry and Draco maketheannouncement.





	I'll put my future in you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for:
> 
> ♦ [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 9: glass  
> ♦ [hp_bunintheoven](http://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com/) May Prompt 2: _telling the parents_  
>  ♦ [enchanted_jae](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) JMDC No. 135: _watching the clock_
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta [Nessie ](http://fairydrarry.tumblr.com/)❤
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry was watching the clock every ten seconds. Time seemed to have been stuck into an infinite suffering, where he could distinguish every drop of sweat running over his back, how he seemed to become more and more breathless, his hands and feet incapable of staying still, his bottom lip already broken for how much he’d bitten it.

There was a glass of water on the table in front of him that he hadn’t had the courage to touch, fearing that if he would’ve put anything in his stomach, he would’ve thrown up.

Malfoy Manor had been a lot of things to him over the years – first, a weird place where to picture a little boy growing up; then, the stage of a terrible fight on a day in which everything had almost fallen apart, if it hadn’t been for the courage of the same little boy, scared to do every choice in the world; again, the perfect location for a reconciliation, during which, he was sure, some silent tears had been shed.

Above all, Harry had never imagined the Manor would’ve also been the house in which giving the sweetest of the announcement to his family.

Time was literally consuming his soul. He’d never been the best at waiting, especially if some real, important stuff was about to happen.

Therefore he felt relieved when he finally heard a figure moving down the alley. Sighing, he waited for the person to appear at the door of the living room in which he’d been waiting for about half an hour.

“We’re ready,” Draco exclaimed while rushing into the room, his chest heaving  and his hair everywhere.

“Are we?” Harry asked, jumping up from the chair and immediately moving beside Draco.

In reality, he was referring more to the pair of them than to the situation itself.

Deciding to come to the Manor had been a kind of last minute decision. He and Draco had been discussing the matter over for a few days since they first had received the news, and choosing the Manor as the place to share it with the people they cared about most had been clear to the two of them since the beginning.

Lucius Malfoy made his appearance while sat in his wheelchair, followed by a quite anxious Narcissa. Draco’s father had suffered from a severe form of depression during his years at Azkaban, and the loss of lucidity had almost pushed him into the arms of Death; hitting himself with Dark spells had lead him to lose a lot of things, and the one that everyone could’ve immediately guessed right was the ability to walk.

Despite everything, Draco still cared a lot about him. He wouldn’t have made him move from his house, knowing for Lucius it would’ve been, firstly, a difficulty, and secondly, a mental suffering.

“Hello,” Harry waved at Draco’s parents, voice almost childish. He absolutely didn’t know how they would react to the news, and that scared Harry quite a bit.

“Potter,” Lucius murmured, simply nodding at him. Beside him, Narcissa smiled shyly in Harry’s direction.

“Again, when are the Weasleys coming?” Draco asked, voice shaking a little.

He seemed as nervous as Harry; he continued to move between his parents and him, drawing circles into the room that were starting to give Harry quite a headache. Thus, he didn’t let the chance slip away when Draco approached him to ask the question: Harry gripped his wrist gently, and held him still. Sometimes, Draco needed to be anchored.

“They’re on their way,” Harry reassured him. “ _Relax_.”

Draco eyed him. “How dare y-” he started, but was interrupted by the Floo flashing green for a moment and people starting to appear immediately after.

First came Molly and Arthur Weasley, then Ron and Hermione, followed by George and Angelina, Ginny and Luna, Billy and Fleur and the little Victoire. Lastly came Andromeda and Teddy, and the latter immediately rushed towards Harry and jumped into his arms.

“I missed you!” Teddy shouted to Harry’s face, all smile and blue hair.

Harry giggled alongside him. “Missed you, too, Teddy Bear.”

After a few kisses, Teddy pushed against Harry’s chest - a sign he wanted to be let down - and then moved to hug Draco too, who was too preoccupied trying to contain his anxiety to give Teddy a proper squeeze. However, Teddy didn’t seem to sense anything, and proceeded with his tour of courtesy in Lucius and Narcissa’s direction.

“Hi, boys,” Luna greeted them, approaching the pair hand-in-hand with Ginny, who simply waved at them, wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. Three seconds passed before, “Draco, you’re even paler than the usual! Are you okay?” Luna commented. Harry sighed aloud.

Now, silence took charge of the room. Everyone was looking at Draco as they were expecting something but didn’t really know if it would be good or bad.

“Peachy,” Draco muttered, but he almost ate his own words. Harry could feel Draco’s hand, still in his, shaking. He squeezed it tightly.

“So,” Harry exclaimed to address everyone’s attention back to the real matter of the meeting. “If you’re wondering why we asked for your presence here, don’t worry: your curiosity will be satisfied soon.”

“Oh, please, formality doesn’t suit you!” Draco commented, sarcasm dripping from every word. He tugged at Harry’s hand, trying to get free from his grip, but Harry didn’t fucking dare to let him go.

“Is everything alright? Draco?” Low and unsure, Narcissa spoke from the side of the room where only her and her husband were staying.

(Malfoys and Weasleys had never been best friends, and even after everything that happened between Harry and Draco, they still couldn’t wrap their heads around the idea of relatedness. Narcissa’s agreement on inviting them over showed a certain opening that neither Harry nor Draco did take for granted.)

“Yes, no, _I don’t know_.” Draco was so nervous he wasn’t even trying to maintain a decent appearance. Harry had seen him flinch over a speech very few times, and suddenly the importance of what they were going to share, what their life would’ve been from now on, hit him like a Bludger in the face.

“It is alright,” he replied in Draco’s place, tone firm and clear, a calm security he knew Draco needed. He turned to Draco, cautiously smiling. “You speak? I speak?”

Draco sighed, then tugged again Harry’s arms, this time succeeding in freeing from his bony hand. “I’ll tell them. As we agreed.”

Harry snorted at his stubbornness. “Okay,” he nodded, and waited for Draco to find the courage to _speak_.

Draco continued to look at him for a few seconds, before nodding back, taking a deep breath and finally, finally opening his mouth. “I’m pregnant, Potter knocked me up, thank you very much for being here, drink champagne for me, yadda yadda.”

A pinched sound raised from the figure of Narcissa, who lifted both her hands to cover her mouth.

From the Weasleys’ side, no one breathed for a few scary seconds, until a choir of _congratulations_ started and Harry sighed, relieved and already forgetting all the doubts that had been haunting him for the past days.

Suddenly, Ginny was all over him, kissing his cheeks and squeezing his figure between her strong arms. Then came Luna, a soft caress on his nose, followed by hugs of all the others, Hermione and Molly with tears in their eyes, Ron and Arthur with a proud smile.

Harry thanked them from the bottom of his heart, but in reality, he only had eyes for Draco – brave, brave Draco, who always wanted to do the right thing, but always struggled to do it alone. Strong, beautiful Draco, who was already carrying Harry’s child. _Harry’s child_.

Draco was trying to soothe his mother, who had started crying and seemed to have difficulties at stopping her hiccups. Behind her, Lucius had an impenetrable expression.

Harry discharged from Molly’s grip, and moved towards Draco, putting a hand on his back when he reached him. Draco winced, and turned his head fast: his gaze flashed a mute request for help.

“I’ll take care of him,” Harry promised to an inconsolable Narcissa, voice filled with pride, probably the most serious he’d ever been with Draco’s parents. “I’ll take care of them both.”

Narcissa took her hands from her face to look at him and nod, almost smiling.

Lucius moved for the first time since he’d entered the room, approaching them with secure gestures on the wheels. He stopped right in front of Harry, scrutinising him with his sad, grey eyes, so similar to Draco ones. “Better for you if you do,” he said, the hint of a threat in his weighted words.

Harry sighed, reassured that his murder wouldn’t have to come next. Before he could nod, Draco interposed between the two of them, laughing nervously. “Father, please,” he murmured, and proceeded to take Harry with him away from his parents.

As soon as Draco’s hands were on him, Harry felt his previous emotion rising up again. In a quick move, he turned Draco, and joined their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ignoring the chanting all around them, he put a hand on Draco’s belly, and swore that he would do anything to protect the two most important things in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
